


Don’t say I don’t give you anything.

by Lescossa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: But.... - Freeform, Cheating, F/M, Sex, have fun, its only a idea, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lescossa/pseuds/Lescossa
Summary: Tessa hates Jackie and loves Scott so she makes a plan and  execute it to a t.It just half formed thoughts and ideas but enjoy.





	Don’t say I don’t give you anything.

\- [ ] Scott and Jackie together  
\- [ ] Scott and Tessa get together at her house to talk about tour. Tessa has other plans   
\- [ ] Tessa “forgot” about the meeting and so when he gets there she is only wearing a sexy lace shirt and short sleep shorts.   
\- [ ] She goes to cover up Scott says it’s fine   
\- [ ] They sit and her table across from each other. Tessa puts her leg on his lap saying that her leg where hurting (not really)   
\- [ ] She begins to run her foot along the inside of his thigh   
\- [ ] Scott starts becoming really hard   
\- [ ] There meeting finishes and Tessa “notice for the first time he is hard”.   
\- [ ] After telling him he can’t go home to her with a raging hard and that she will take care of it she starts sucking him off to protest from Scott.   
\- [ ] Sucking Scott off turns her on even more and the degree in which he pulls her hair is not helping. So she sticks her hand down her shorts   
\- [ ] Scott protest but after Tessa tells him that Jackie would never suck him off like this, that this is his one chance to actually cum he stops protesting and ask her to start sucking again.   
\- [ ] Scott’s just about to cum when Tessa pulls him out of his mouth and he cums all over her face. She right away starts to lick of her own face and Scott helps her while calling her a little slut   
\- [ ] He then picks her up telling her she has been a very bad girl, that causing a man to cheat is a punishable offence   
\- [ ] She then mentions Jackie and Scott smacks her hard and firm on her ass and Tessa felt her self lose it a bit closer to the edge she was desperate for.   
\- [ ] She keeps antagonizing him into smacking her butt and by the third time her organisms tour through her whole body forcing her to grind down on his already rock hard cock.   
\- [ ] Scott throws her down on her bed and starts to rip the lace off her body. Every section he ripped earned her a hickey until she was littered by them covered in his claims   
\- [ ] Tessa flips him over telling him this is her house and it’s going to go her way.   
\- [ ] She starts by talking his jacket and finding his phone and throwing it out the bedroom door they left open. She did not want to hear Jackie’s messages to him because he was hers. And she was sure jackie could just a dildo if she was that desperate   
\- [ ] As she toke of the last of his clothes she started kissing a path from his left ear down to his cock. There was no way he could hide the marks she was leaving in the morning. Jackie would have know what had happened. That turned her on   
\- [ ] Scott reached down and grabbed her by the throat and she felt her pussy flood with desire.   
\- [ ] Scott went to leave when Tessa pulled him back demanding to know where he was going.   
\- [ ] He didn’t have a condom so what else was he to do   
\- [ ] Straddling him Tessa said “ well I am clean and unless your going to tell me your going naked into that bitches pussy, which would not surprise me if she some kind of std. then I want you to fill me full of your cum. I want you to knock me up so that that bitch can’t. That way you will be mine forever and no one can say anything against it.”  
\- [ ] With that she sunk on to his cock and the proceed to have the best sex of either of their lives.   
\- [ ] Once Scott has cummed in her he took his thumb and cover her so the cum could not escape. Saying “if you want to be pregnant so bad we might as well keep it all in there”   
\- [ ] Three weeks later - Scott was single him and Jackie had broken up as soon as she had seen the Hicks and since then his and Tessa’s sex had only gotten better and more “viscous” they were all ways covered in love bits. After three positive test and the blood work to prove it tessa was pregnant. In the end Tessa had got what she wanted- she got the man and the child.


End file.
